Medicine
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Alice/Jacob:."Y los labios de él también sabían a medicina, a una muy dulce ue podría volverse adictiva en cualquier segundo" Reto. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Alice/Jacob.

**Advertencias: **Dosis de vitamina C, yey!

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL. Letra de _Sweet Medicine_ no sé de quién, la verdad, sólo me interesó la parte de la canción.

* * *

**Medicine**

**(27# Medicina)**

_Coz you've got it  
I need it, I can't stay away  
Coz you're my sweet, sweet medicine baby_

_

* * *

_

_Alice._

_._

(Su espalda golpeó contra la pared, y tuvo suerte de que no se rompiera allí, porque él había golpeado con fuerza. Sus dedos se entretuvieron jugando con los cabellos oscuros de su acompañante. Él deslizó sus manos, ardientes, bajo la blusa de él, amenazando con romperla en cualquier momento, comenzando a descubrir aquella piel helada que nunca antes había visto y que tanto parecía llamarle la atención en aquellos momentos. Ningún par de labios se encontró, aun).

Alice había descubierto que él podía mitigar su -mal llamado- dolor de cabeza y darle algún tiempo de paz. Que... el feto estuviese tan ligado a Bella, y que ella hubiese decidido desde el principio en quedárselo, le provocaba una gran molestia, y le destrozaba la cabeza si quería ver el futuro de ella, porque lo único que encontraba allí era un manchón borroso que le mantenía realmente preocupada. Lo único que podía ver eran cosas de pocos minutos, y aquello no bastaba, y cuando Bella desaparecía, la desesperación le ganaba.

(Él gruñó en su oído cuando ella empujó sus caderas buscando una posición menos incómoda -una en la que la urgencia disminuyera, en realidad-, y ella rió suavemente, como campanillas plateadas. Los labios y dientes de él se entretuvieron su lóbulo y ella tuvo que morderse el labio para callar el gemido).

Por lo menos, cerca de Jacob aquella molestia desaparecía por completo, porque todo se volvía negro y ya no veía nada, y aunque le incomodara un poco, era mejor que aquel futuro borroso de Bella y todos los que se involucraran con ella. Él era como un calmante natural, por más que a él aquella función no le agradara mucho.

(Tuvo que besarle el cuello con impaciencia, porque estaba segura de que si no hacía algo más que clavarle las uñas en su amplia espalda, lo mordería. Él por su lado, se encargó de hacer desaparecer la blusa y el pantalón que tanto molestaban, mientras ella intentaba hacer algo con aquellas prendas que él vestía y que intervenían en su propósito más inmediato).

Se le había pegado como lapa, lo necesitaba, y no era que a él no le molestara, porque sí lo hacía, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Había algo en el rostro de la pequeña duende que le hacía resoplar y callarse, ignorarla y no replicarle el que siempre se acercara en silencio a su lado. Debía decir que, bien o mal, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y mientras ella no se hiciera notar, él quizá podría soportarlo, la nariz siempre fuera de la puerta para que la peste no le quemara la nariz.

(Ella entrelazó sus piernas en la cadera de él, y las embestidas no se tardaron nada; la desesperación ganaba allí. Ella no pudo soportarlo más y buscó sus labios, pero él corrió el rostro y lo hundió contra el hombro de la mujer, mordiendo suavemente aquella piel de granito para poder ahogar sus jadeos. Ella gruñó de placer y enterró sus uñas en la piel de él, sin cuidado).

Jacob era como su aspirina, la única medicina que parecía funcionar con ella, y era la única manera en la que ella podía encontrar algo de tranquilidad y silencio entre todo aquel alboroto que era la casa con la situación de Bella. Alice lamentaba no poder estar con ella, pero el dolor de cabeza era muy fuerte, y entonces prefería pasar tiempo con el metamorfo y sufrir cada un por su lado, porque a Jacob le molestaba también no poder estar todo el tiempo con Bella, porque le dolía verla así y porque Rosalie le hacía el día imposible. Entonces ellos quedaban en silencio, el uno al lado del otro, y se entendían completamente.

(Cuando la presión sobre su vientre aumentó tanto que se sintió llegar, no tuvo otra opción y dirigió el cálido rostro de él hacia el suyo, besándolo con demasiada fiereza, callando gemidos y jadeos, gruñidos y silencios. Sus labios eran cálidos y adictivos, y cuando se le nubló el juicio por el placer y lo sintió a él estremecerse debajo suyo, se vio obligada a separar sus labios para arquear su espalda y reprimir sin éxito un último jadeo. Él hundió su rostro en su vientre gélido y calmó su respiración).

Jacob era su medicina, y él podía decir lo mismo de ella. Era la única que solía distraerlo en los peores momentos, simplemente estando allí, manteniéndolo ocupado en alejar aquel aroma asquerosamente dulzón y no deprimiéndose sobre el futuro de Bella. Ambos ayudaban al otro en silencio, sin molestar, y aquello ya era costumbre. Todo alrededor suyo olía a medicina, a calmante, a tranquilizador, a momentánea paz. Y parecía estar bien así.

(Y los labios de él también sabían a medicina, a una muy dulce que podría volverse adictiva en cualquier segundo).

* * *

_&._


End file.
